Problem: Gabriela is a farmer. She plants $9$ rows of potatoes in a field. Each row has the same number of potatoes. She plants a total of $63$ potatoes in the field. How many potatoes did Gabriela plant in each row?
Explanation: The number of potatoes that Gabriela planted in each row is the total number of potatoes that she planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $63\text{ potatoes} \div 9\text{ rows of potatoes}$ $63\text{ potatoes} \div 9\text{ rows of potatoes} = 7\text{ potatoes per row}$